


player champagne showtime

by lxvenxtes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BUT THERES NOTHING NSFW, College Student Na Jaemin, I promise, I think that's it - Freeform, M/M, Murder, Oh wait, Rich Hendery, Rich Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Road Trips, Robbery, Sex Worker Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, also im a platonic hyuckwooist and you can really feel it here, and trigger warning, blink and you'll miss it implied chensung, he's very melodramtic, kind of a, love him tho, nothing actually happens but i'll change the tags if anyone needs me to, the tag should be, uhhh, very brief mentions of ten and tenwin!, yangyang and xiaojun are mentioned too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxvenxtes/pseuds/lxvenxtes
Summary: It was the texts from Sicheng that gave Kunhang the idea. Donghyuck needed to disappear. Jaemin couldn't see past the headlights.-or the triple h "365 fresh" au no one asked for but got anyway.





	player champagne showtime

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! we out here with obscure ships no one else will write mwah
> 
> honestly i wrote this on a whim but i love it :) hope other ppl do too

Kunhang hated his birthday. It was useless to celebrate because he didn't like parties, hated his family and didn't see the point congratulating him on simply not dying for another year.

He expressed this to Sicheng as the older boy snagged a bottle of wine from the chest of ice in the center of the den. All of Kunhang's relatives were too busy trying to one up each other's wealth to notice. Kunhang was disappointed when he realized even the thrill of maybe being caught stealing alcohol was gone, because he knew no one would care. Everyone was too wrapped up in themselves, even the supposedly responsible adults were too busy politely arguing with each other about who was more responsible to care about Kunhang. He couldn't stop himself from frowning.

In response to his anti birthday sentiment, Sicheng snorted without responding, before walking towards the stairs presumably to Kunhang's room, grabbing Chenle by his elbow.

Once they were in the room, walking up the mile long spiral staircase, Sicheng sat on Kunhang's spotless white carpet because he was an asshole like that. He uncorked the bottle with his car key like some kind of heathen and took a hearty swig before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Kunhang wrinkled his nose. He really had no manners. Chenle, who was lying upside down on Kunhang's pristine white comforter, his purple hair flopping everywhere, reached for the bottle and Sicheng slapped his hand away.

"No alcohol for the baby!" he cried, making Chenle swear at him under his breath. He stuck his tongue out in response before turning to Kunhang, who was standing awkwardly in the doorway, pretending to have something intriguing on his phone. "Is Ten here yet?"

Kunhang glared at him, eyes narrowing in suspicion. Sicheng only ever wanted one thing when Ten was around.

"You are not going to make out with my friend on my birthday," he said, hoping he conveyed the finality of his statement properly in his tone. Sicheng looked unimpressed. 

"You don't get to pull the birthday card after you were just bitching about it. God, you're so melodramatic. And he's my boyfriend, and I'm your friend too. You're so weirdly territorial."

Sicheng rolled his eyes as Kunhang flipped him off. He took another long, slow drink as Chenle asked what he was "bitching" about. Sicheng scolded him for swearing before repeating Kunhang's anti birthday tirade word for word. He grinned at Kunhang when he was finished and earned another middle finger.

"The one time you decide to listen to me and it's to mock me. How sweet," Kunhang grumbled and Sicheng laughed.

“To be fair, he mocks you any other time too. Even when he doesn't listen," Chenle said, like that made it better, and Sicheng laughed again. Kunhang rolled his eyes.

He walked over and sat beside Chenle before pocketing his phone and snatching the wine bottle from Sicheng.

"How's your mystery man by the way? Yangyang, right?" Chenle asked, sitting up. Kunhang ignored his question and Sicheng's noise of outrage as he drank from the bottle. It was more bitter than he anticipated, or liked, but he'd suffer through it if it meant he wouldn't have to be sober for the rest of the night.

"What mystery man is he talking about?" Sicheng asked, now sitting on his knees, with his elbows holding him up on the side of Kunhang's bed. He looked angelic with his head resting on his palms, eyes wide with curiosity. Thankfully Kunhang knew he was a demon in disguise.

"No one. I talked to Yangyang one time and nothing came of it. I think he's trying to get that Dejun kid to talk to him now," Kunhang said, aiming for casual but failing miserably. He sounded as acidic as the wine. He took another sip and Sicheng frowned at him.

"What happened when you and Yangyang "talked", huh? And fuck Dejun and his perfect eyebrows," he said, taking the bottle back. Kunhang forget they had some weird rivalry that Sicheng refused to talk about.

Kunhang shrugged before he relayed the tale. "Nothing serious. Told him he was cute. He said I was "okay for a snobby rich boy" and then we made out in my car. He ghosted me."

"Well he sucks!" Chenle said and Kunhang smiled at him. He generously tipped the bottle Chenle's way, ignoring Sicheng's noise of protest.

"Yeah, Yangyang definitely use sucks. Kunhang could've finally stopped moping about how alone he is, if he had a boyfriend," Sicheng muttered, and Kunhang ignored it. He also ignored the burn in his chest as the words stung, like he had been slapped. He had to remind himself that Sicheng didn't mean to be mean, just like he didn't "mope" about his loneliness.

As Chenle took a sip and grimaced, Kunhang laughing at his expression, Sicheng's phone lit up. He glanced down at the screen and he got the now familiar secretive, gentle smile he always did when Ten texted.

"I'm gonna go. My boyfriend's here," he said before getting up and walking out without waiting for goodbyes. As the door closed, Chenle shoved the bottle back into Kunhang's hands.

"He's such a traitor. Always ditching us for a boy," Chenle teased, resting his head in Kunhang's lap. Kunhang started playing with his hair out of habit and Chenle smiled up at him, looking very amusing upside down.

They sat in comfortable quiet, Chenle humming a tune Kunhang didn't recognize and the chatter from downstairs muffled by the closed door.

-

At a quarter past ten, Kunhang wine drunk and Chenle asleep, half hanging off his bed, he got an idea.

He had been lying there, wallowing in his crippling loneliness for at least forty-five minutes. He was scrolling through his Instagram, seeing countless couples, including a picture of Chenle and his boyfriend who’s name probably started with a J, if Kunhang remembered right, from yesterday.

Though his Instagram feed salted the wound, it was the texts from Sicheng that made him think of the idea.

From: Sicheng  
I love you

From: Sicheng  
Lol sorry that was for ten

Those simple texts had his crushing solitude tumbling over his drunk head. He needed to get away. To run away. To be as alone as he felt.

He stumbled out of bed with the rush of adrenaline he got from the thought. He could definitely get away, at least for the night. No one, definitely not his family, would notice he was gone.

Slipping on his shoes and the new leather jacket Chenle had gotten him, he practically tripped over himself in his haste to get out of his room.

Taking the steps two at a time, he stopped in the living room. The house was vacant and everything was already clean. Even his cake was gone. It was like his birthday party hadn't even happened. He was smacked with the urge to cry, and he hoped it was just the wine enhancing his emotions.

He ignored the tears in his eyes, blinking them away and grabbed his car keys from the hook. Both of his parents keys were gone too. He blinked even faster, not allowing anything to slip from his eyes. Crying didn't solve anything. He just needed to drive and clear his head. That was all. Just drive and get away for the night. Maybe stay in one of those shitty motels, like in the movies.

-

As he drove, Kunhang could feel his troubles disappearing to the back of his mind. It was something about the scenery of the place he was driving in. It was quiet and calming, the city lights enveloping him and silencing his dark thoughts.

He was vaguely familiar with the area he was, having been here with his friends on drunken nights, but he was too tipsy now to be able to recognize anything of substance.

He was trying to turn a corner he did recognize but couldn’t place why, when he saw the boy.

It was dark, but he was standing under a street light and even in the shitty lighting Kunhang could see he was beautiful. And covered in blood.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading if u finished it hehe! i'll probably have an update soon bcuz im so excited to write it
> 
> twit: @gayhyuckie :)


End file.
